Back in Wisconsin
by Daydreaming Author
Summary: When Sonny and Tawni have a fight about Wisconsin, Sonny escapes to the park to cheer up. But when it doesn't work, guess what ego maniac saves the day?


**A/N: Hey, everybody! Since it's been forever since I posted anything (computer and family problems) I finished up this one-shot in a hurry to post today. I got a lot of help on this from WithMuchHope with the plot and stuff, so big thanks :D This is just some Channy fluff, but I really like it, so I hope you enjoy it :D**

Sonny POV

"Hey, guys!" I called cheerfully as I bounced into the prop house.

"Oh, hey, Sonny!" Nico waved.

"Did you come up with a sketch for this week's episode?" I asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Not yet." Grady answered, attempting to balance a pencil on his nose.

"The show is in three days! We need to hurry!" I said frantically, reaching for a pencil and a pad of paper.

"Okay, so what do you think would be funny?" I asked, looking around the room.

"A flying block of cheese!" Grady offered.

"Next?" I looked away from him.

"A fat guy in a tutu?" Tawni giggled.

"Anyone else?" I looked at Zora.

"Chad Dylan Cooper duct taped to the ceiling?" She grinned wickedly, holding a roll of duct tape.

"NO!" I yelled. "Nico?" I asked hopefully.

"A tap-dancing hamster?" He laughed to himself.

"Okay, those are all really terrible ideas. You know, back in Wisconsin I used to-" I started.

"Not again!" Everyone groaned.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"We're tired of hearing about Wisconsin!" Tawni whined.

"I don't talk about it that much!" I scoffed.

"Oh, please. Just yesterday you said how much the frozen yogurt in the Commissary reminded you of your cows back in Wisconsin. Then your cheese sandwich at lunch reminded you of the Wisconsin Farmhouse Cheddar Cheese you used to buy in Wisconsin. After that, the cat you saw out the window reminded you of the cat your aunt had in Wisconsin. Then there was the cow-spotted pencil, and the stuffed chicken, and the milk, and the-" She ranted.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" I quieted her.

"Oh, you left out the stuffed cow." Grady reminded Tawni.

"How could I forget?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"What's wrong with talking about my home town?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest defensively.

"We don't care about stupid Wisconsin!" Tawni yelled.

"It's not stupid!" I exclaimed.

"All that's there are a bunch of stupid cows and your stupid family! How is that not stupid? !" She reorted.

Everyone else gasped.

"My family," I began evenly, clenching my fists at my sides, "is the most important thing in my life. You can call Wisconsin stupid, and our cows stupid, but NO ONE insults my family." I glared at her.

"I just did." She sneered.

"Y'know, Tawni, I would've expected this from Chad. But from you, my so-called friend!" I hissed, tears in my eyes.

"Who said we were friends?" She asked harshly.

"Goodbye, Tawni." I spat, then turned on my heel and marched out.

I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I needed to get out of there.

Tawni POV

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Nico asked, breaking the awkward silence after Sonny left.

"Maybe." I shrugged, "But she needs to be really upset for this to work."

"I still think you went overboard." He said.

"Just trust me! I know Sonny! She'll thank me for this." I chirped.

"I hope you're right." He said uncertainly.

Chad POV

"Okay, great job, everyone! Take fifteen!" The director applauded.

_I think I'll go annoy Sonny._

I walked over to the prop house, which is where I assumed she would be.

When I got there I heard angry voices.

I didn't want to go inside during an argument, so instead I pressed my ear to the door and listened.

_"It's not stupid!"_ I heard Sonny yell.

_What's not stupid?_

_"All that's there are a bunch of stupid cows and your stupid family! How is that not stupid? !"_ Came Blondie's retort.

I heard gasps, then Sonny's seething voice, _"My family is the most important thing in my life. You can call Wisconsin stupid,"_ so it's about Wisconsin? _"And our cows stupid, but NO ONE insults my family."_

_You tell her, Sonny!_

_"I just did."_ Blondie sneered.

_"Y'know, Tawni, I would've expected this from Chad."_

_Hey!_

_"But from you, my so-called friend!"_ Sonny hissed.

_"Who said we were friends?"_ Tawni asked harshly.

_Yikes._

_"Goodbye, Tawni."_ Sonny spat.

I heard her walk towards the door, and hid before she could see me.

_I've never seen Sonny that hurt._ I thought as I watched her storm down the hallway.

_It actually, dare I say it, makes me CARE! How dare her sadness make Chad Dylan Cooper care!_

I glanced at my watch and saw that my break was over.

_Whoops, gotta go._

***After Rehearsals***

"Great job, kids! That's all for today!" The director called through his megaphone.

_Awesome, time to go annoy Sonny properly._ I thought as I walked to the prop house.

"Hello, _Randoms_." I said smugly as I walked through the door, hands in my pockets.

"What do you want, Pooper?" Tawni rolled her eyes at me.

"I want you to STOP calling me Pooper." I glared at her.

"But why? It's such a fitting name." She smirked.

"Well, since it's the best insult you could come up with, I guess I'll humor you." I smirked back, watching her smile turn into a glare.

"Sonny's not here, Pooper." Nico said from where he and Grady were playing video games on the couch.

"What makes you think I came to see Sonny?" I scoffed.

"Oh, so you came to see Tawni? Or maybe Zora?" He looked at me over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"So, speaking of Sonny-" I said.

"No one was talking about Sonny." Tawni pointed out.

"Where is she?" I ignored her.

"Dunno." Grady shrugged. "She left about an hour ago."

"Wow, so you guys have no idea where she is? What good friends." I mocked them.

"Shut up, Pooper." Tawni glared.

"Now, as much as I LOVE standing here with you _Randoms_-"

"Hey!" Grady protested.

"_I_ have better things to do today. Later, _suckahs_." I turned and left.

_I gotta go find Sonny._ I thought, heading out to my car.

Tawni POV

"YES! It's working!" I cheered.

"What do you mean?" Grady asked, confused.

"He's _obviously_ going to find Sonny. That means my plan is working!" I clapped.

"Whatever you say..." Nico said disbelievingly, turning back to his video game.

"Trust me! This is gonna work!" I smiled.

Chad POV

_"This is Sonny! Please leave a message after the beep!"_ Sonny's peppy voicemail said.

"Darn it!" I hung up the phone.

_That's the fifth time I've called her, and still no answer!_ I thought as I drove down the road.

I didn't know exactly where I was going, but I was hoping to find Sonny.

I picked up my phone to dial Sonny's number for the sixth time, when I spotted a certain brunette swinging on a swing-set in the park to my left.

_There she is! Finally!_

I parked my car and jogged over to the park, never taking my eyes off her.

I stopped when I was close to watch her.

I was standing beside her, but she didn't see me.

Her brown hair flew out all around her head as she swung back and forth.

Her usual smile was gone from her face, though.

She looked kind of sad, which I didn't like.

Then I realized something.

I had no idea what I was gonna do when I found her.

So now, here she was, right in front of me, looking all sad, and I had no idea what to do.

_Do I say hi? Do I say something annoying? Do I just leave? What?_

I watched her for a little longer, then I realized that I had to cheer her up.

Getting her attention, well, that was gonna be the tricky part...

Sonny POV

I swung on the swing-set, not really paying attention to anything, just swinging.

_I came to the park to cheer up, like I always do, but I still don't feel any better. Why?_ I wondered.

All of a sudden, two hands grabbed the bottoms of the chains on the swing and pushed me forward.

"Woah!" I exclaimed as I looked behind me to see none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" I asked as I stopped the swing.

"Well," he took a seat on the swing next to me, "I came to annoy you today, but you weren't there. And something just didn't feel right about not messsing with you." He smirked.

"Gee, thanks, Chad." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, CDC never disappoints." He said smugly.

"Really." I looked at the ground.

"Wow, no shots at my ego? No witty comeback? Not even an insult? What's wrong with you?" He looked at me quizically.

"Nothing. I'm just a little upset." I mumbled.

"And _I_ didn't cause it?" He feigned shock.

I couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"What's up?" He asked seriously, staring at me.

"I just had a fight with Tawni. She said that Wisconsin is dumb and my family is stupid." I looked back at him.

"Yikes. That was a little harsh." He said sincerely.

"Yeah. I really didn't see that coming. Tawni normally laughs when I tell her about my crazy aunts and uncles in Wisconsin. But she just snapped." I looked back at the ground.

"So, how did you end up here?" He looked around.

"Well, there was a little park in Wisconsin that I always used to go to when I was upset, and it always made me feel better. I figured this park would do the same, but it's not helping."

"Well, luckily for you, Chad Dylan Cooper is here." He popped his collar.

"What do you mean?"

"I am going to cheer you up." He said matter-of-factly, standing up and offering me his hand.

"And how are you going to do that?" I giggled, taking his hand and standing up as well.

"I'm gonna race you to the slide!" He started running across the park to the slide.

I lauged and followed.

He reached the slide first, shortly followed by me.

"I won! In your face, Monroe!" He teased.

"Oh, really? Because last time I checked, there were TWO slides!" I laughed, running to the slide on the other side of the playground.

"No fair!" Chad laughed, following me.

I got there first, and climbed to the top of it, sitting backwards on the top and waiting for him to catch up.

"I won! In _your_ face, Cooper!" I laughed once he reached the bottom of the ladder.

"I'm gonna get you!" He laughed starting to climb up.

"Catch me if you can!" I taunted, turning around and sliding down.

"Oh, it's on!" He slid down as well and began chasing me.

We ran around the jungle gym a few times before I climbed on top of it and stood there, waiting for him to follow.

I looked down, but didn't see him.

"Chad?" I called, looking around.

"Gotcha'!" He yelled triumphantly, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

I laughed and turned around when he let go.

"I still got here first!" I pointed out.

"Ah, yes, but I succeeded in cheering you up. Who's the loser now?" He smirked.

"Touche." I laughed. "Thanks, Cooper." I hugged him.

"Anytime, Monroe." He hugged me back.

We pulled apart to look at each other, and I couldn't help but notice the way the sun shone on his blond hair, and how his eyes sparkled as he smiled at me.

Well, one of them, anyway.

I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew we were only inches apart, and getting closer by the second.

Our lips met and I felt tingly and bubbly all over.

After a while, we pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Sonny, you'll never guess what I just realized." Chad smiled.

"What?" I came out of my daze.

"I love you."

I gasped and stared at him.

I tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.

Instead, I hugged him harder and buried my face in his chest.

"I love you, too." I whispered.

_Best day at the park ever!_

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I really didn't care.

Eventually, though, we had to go back to the studio.

Since I'd walked to the park, I rode in Chad's car.

We walked through the doors and down the halls to the prop house hand in hand.

Why we went there, I don't know. But we had quite a reception when we walked through the door.

We were greeted by a chorus of cheers, especially from Tawni.

"I told you guys it would work!" Tawni cried. "I'm glad you two finally came to your senses!"

"Wait, I thought you were mad at me." I said, confused.

"I pretended to fight with you so you'd go to the park, where Chad would find you. He'd cheer you up, then you'd finally realize that you love eachother. That was my master plan, and it totally worked! I'm a genius!" Tawni explained happily.

Chad and I both laughed.

He pulled me in for a kiss.

We laughed at Nico's and Grady's yells of "Gross!"

"Love you, Chad." I grinned.

"Love you, too." He kissed me again.

_I'll never get tired of that._

**A/N: Hi again! Did you love it? Hate it? Think it was average? I'll never know until you review! So review! Now! DO IT! Thanks for reading :D**_  
_


End file.
